Another Adventure A New World
by DragonsDarknessFlame
Summary: Kagome's on another adventure in a new place. She is not that weak helpless girl we knew when she first fell down the well. With new friends and new enemys, will she be able to get rid of the evil and go back home? Crossover LOTRIYDBZ
1. Chapter 1

DDF- I'm finally typing my new story I've been wanting to do for awhile now but didn't have the time. By the way the LOTR aren't going to come into until like chapter uhhhh idk lol I still have to type about Kagome the DBZ gang blah blah blah on with the story!

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned IY/DBZ/LOTR but sadly I don't. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

**Pairings- Kagome/Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi **

"Kagome" talking 

"sss" talking

'sss' telepathically

* * *

We see Kagome and the rest of the Inu gang sitting in a beautiful area with flowers and a river on a sunny day eating lunch. "Its such a beautiful and not one demon aaaah finally we get to relax" said Shippo. **"your right lets just hope someone doesn't ruin it"** (coughinuyashacough) When they where all done they decided to camp there for the rest of the day and leave in the morning since it was a wonderful day.

Kagome was just sitting with her small feet in the river thinking about all the training and finding out she was a element miko saiyan (I know there's no such thing but its MY story! So there is) and turning into a inu youkai making her a inu youkai/element miko saiyan. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha trained her becuz she was almost killed and decided she needed to learn how to protect herself.

Sango taught her the ways of the demon slayers, Miroku helped her with her Miko powers and so did Kaede, and InuYasha was teaching her hand-to-hand combat (the best he could that is lol) Kagome had finished her training with them after 6 months (she's a fast learner) and was a demon slayer just like Sango and had her own outfit except her armor was blood red not pink.

When she went back to her time when she was finished with her training her mom told her she wasn't her real mom and that she found her in a space ship out side in the forest when she was a baby. Her mom told her that there was a hologram showing her real parents and telling the person to cut of her tail and to drink this liquid to hide her silver 8 star on her forehead.

When she got back to the federal era she heard a scream and crabbed her weapons (which includes her own hiraiagous, sp? Staff, and hidden daggers around her body) and went in the direction she heard it. When she got there she saw a little girl with a long deep cut on her arm and leg and was on the ground with wide eyes staring at an ugly demon in fright. She through her Hiraiagous, (sp? Someone plz tell me how to spell that) had put her miko powers into it, and it was killed instantly.

She started walking towards her and when she knelled down she realized it was Sesshoumaru's ward and grew tense. She healed her and when she got done Sesshoumaru came into the clearing and was about ready to kill till Rin ran up and hugged him. They made a deal that he would train her some more then her friends could if she would teach Rin about manners, math, writing, speaking habits ect. She agreed to it and she told her friends it took 2 hours to confines them but the let her go.

Sesshoumaru took her to his castle and trained her. After 3 months they became really good friends they considered each other brother and sister. So Sesshoumaru did a blood bond and turned her into a inu youkai. He trained her in her demon abilities and every weapon ever made and made a sword from his and Kagome's fang. It took about another 5 months but she was finished. Sesshoumaru took his and Kagome's fang's to totosai (sp?) and he made her sword.

When Kagome got the sword she named it "Darkness" (can't think of anything else so yeah) On her last day at the castle Midoriko came to her in her dreams and taught her how to control her element powers and miko powers and how to make any kinda weapon out of her powers and put her powers into her weapons. She gave her a sword which she called "Midoriko" and a bow and arrows that always came back and throwing stars and daggers all unbreakable. The Legendary Super Saiyan Broli (lets play pretend and say he wasn't evil and he died some how and could go up to super saiyan 3) taught her how do go super saiyan 1, 2, and 3 and how to do all sorts of stuff like Ka my ha my wave (sp?) (a lot of the DBZ techniques)

Midoriko also taught her how to speak telepathically and she gave her a dragon named Draco and a neko youkia named Shawn their both like Kirara small and could transform into a bigger form. They also could fuse and un-fuse with her and speak telepathically and control all the elements.

When she woke up she had her 8 silver star on her forehead and was in her Inu Youkai form. She told Sesshoumaru all the stuff she learned in her dreams and her being a element miko saiyan. He was happy is little sister was even more powerful. Sesshoumaru and Rin took her back to Kaede's village and she explained all that happened and they where happy too. Kagome adopted Shippo and they finally got back to shard hunting.

Kagome's in her inu youkai form she had long black hair that reached her middle back and she had natural silver, blue, & red highlights. She has a blue cresset moon and 2 light blue stripes on her checks, wrists, and ankles. (her silver 8 star is right next to her blue cresset moon by the way) Deadly silver claws with a black tip. A long black fluffy tail, pointed ears, and crimson eyes. She has a marking of the element symbols on her lower back. A red flame for fire, blue tear drop for water, green leaf for earth/plants, white snowflake for ice, 3 silver waves for wind, yellow sun for light, and black ghost looking shadow for darkness/shadows.

Her dragon Draco is a black dragon with red eyes with a silver outline. Purple wings that fade into silver at the tip of it. Purple claws with a red tip and a long deadly tail with a silver tip.

Her neko youkai Shawn is a neko youkai with electric blue eyes. Two twin tails with a blue tip. Deadly claws with a black tip and a little blue diamond on its forehead. (like Kirara's but light blue)

Kagome came back to reality when Sango was poking her and not lightly I might add. "about time what where you thinking about?"** " just thinking about my training turning into a demon finding out I'm a element miko saiyan" **"oh well I just wandered if you wanted to go to the hot springs? **"sure"**

(A/N: shes always in her Inu Youkai form and has her markings showing. That would be her cresset moon silver 8 star element symbols and her stripes on her checks, ankles, and wrists) Kagome grabbed her bag and her two katana's "Midoriko" and "Darkness." **"watch the boys ok shippo"** "yes okaa-san" After he said that the girls left for the hot springs and washed up then soaked in the water.

When they got back Kagome cooked dinner and played a few card games with everyone which were like A-Hole, BS, Slap Jack, Speed. After awhile they got tired and went to bed. They got up the next morning and headed back to Kaede's village cause Kagome made Inuyasha take them back cause she was going to visit her cousin Bulma in 2 days.

Her adoptive family was killed by a powerful demon when she was in the feudal era and when she returned to the future she saw her family dead. She had finished her training with Sesshoumaru a month and visited her family but when she was in the feudal era they where attacked. Kagome could still smell a little bit of the demon and went after him and killed him.

They reached the village around lunchtime and where standing around the well to seeing Kagome off. **"I'll see you guys in a month take a break from shard hunting while I'm gone" **"A MONTH NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU GOING FOR A MONTH WE ALREADY SPENT TO MUCH TIME OFF FROM SHARD HUNTING TO TRAIN YOU!" **"SIT! I'm sorry but I promised her right when I get back I promise to start shard hunting right away and hardly an breaks" **"grrrr fine"

"**thanks InuYasha take care of shippo you guys and Sango" **"yeah"** "make sure InuYasha doesn't hurt him"** "will do I'll protect him like he was my own"** "thanks see ya later guys"** After she said that she jumped into the well.

* * *

**DDF- I finally have my new story up! Woo Hoo! I know the first chapter was pretty boring but I wanted to explain everything that happened to Kagome before I really started the story. Next chapter she sees Bulma and meets VEGETA! YEA! Oh and the rest of the DBZ gang. Well I'm going to go watch a movie cuz I'm not tired and my fingers hurt from typing Ja Ne!**

**REVIEW**

**DragonsDarknessFlame**


	2. Chapter 2

**DDF- Just wanted to say to Serenity that I won't be change the pairings. I agree there are very few Goku/Kagome pairings out there but there are also few Vegeta/Kagome pairings out there most the time Kagome and Vegeta are brother and sister. But anyways thanks for the review and telling me the legendary super saiyan was broil.**

**PS: I changed a few tiny things I messed up in the first chapter like the whole legendary super saiyan thing and spelling errors. **

Disclaimer- I own InuYasha and Dragon Ball Z muwahahahaha (Lawyers and cops walk in) Fine Fine I don't own them. WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kagome- Well why I try to calm her down hers the next chapter

"**Kagome" talking**

"sss" talking

'sss' telepathically

* * *

Kagome jumped out of the well and was about to walk out when Draco and Shawn stopped her. 'STOP! Your still in your demon form' said Shawn 'And humans are around' said Draco **'Oh yeah hehe forgot I was in my demon form' **'Try not to do it again' said Shawn **'Okay'** After that she changed back to her human form (A/N: she looks the same except her eyes stay red and I forgot to mention she's 5'4) and walked out.

She walked into her house put her black backpack down and went into her room. She crabbed her "My Chemical Romance" CD walked into her bathroom and pressed play. She took off her clothes turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. When she was done she was wearing black hip huggers and a blood red tang top and on the front was a silver skull.

Kagome crabbed her CD's and walked into the kitchen and put in "Hoobastank" and pressed play and started to make a pizza.

_**WITH BULMA**_

Bulma was in the living room when her dad walked in "Bulma" "Yeah dad" "Why don't you go pick up Kagome a little earlier than you planned" "Why?" "Well didn't you say your going to Master Roshi's for a party" "Yeah why?" "Why not take Kagome to see everybody again" "That's a great idea I'll call her now"

_**BACK WITH KAGOME**_

Kagome was making the finishing touches on the pizza when the phone rang. "**Hello?" **"Hey Kag's it's me Bulma" **"Hey what's up?"** "Nothing I just called to ask if you wanted to come over today cause Master Roshi is having a party and you can see everybody again." **"Sure what time will you be here?"** "1:00p.m."** "Sounds good see ya then" **"Bye" **"Bye. Better get packing."**

_**BACK WITH BLUMA**_

"Bye. Dad I'm gong to pick up Kagome…dad" 'Where is he?' She walked into the kitchen and saw a not from her parents. It said they where taking a vacation and would be back in a month. "Ok then, well better pick up Kagome VEGETA!" "WHAT ONNA!" "Just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving to pick up my cousin and will be back in 2 hours" "You bothered me just to tell me that! I don't care!" "Well sorry! Just wanted to let you know to give you a heads up about what's going on." She walked to the door and opened and was about to walk about before she turned around and said "DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING! Oh and she will be staying here for a month" and with that said she walked out the door and into her car and took off. It took a minute to get what she just said and then you here "WHAT! Great another annoying onna" and he walked into the GR room to train.

_**BACK WITH KAGOME**_

She had just finished packing when the timer went off to let her know her pizza was done. She carried her bags down the stairs and went into the kitchen and took out her pizza and put some out for Draco and Shawn. They un-fused and started eating along with Kagome after she put her Crossfade CD and put it on "Cold." Right when they got done the doorbell rang.

'**I wonder who that is it's to early to be Bulma'** When she got to the door and opened it there stood Sesshoumaru. Kagome meet the future Sesshoumaru 2 months ago.** "Hey Sesshy what are you doing here?" **She said while giving him a hug. "I came to see how your where doing." **"Oh, well come on in I have another hour before Bulma gets here."** "Who's Bulma? **"Uh…oh Bulma's my cousin and I'm going to be at her house for a month in West City."**

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?" **"I was going to call you and tell you tomorrow but Bulma called today and changed the day so I'm going over today instead of 2 days."** "I see… Well I will be close by if you need me. And keep up your training." **"I will, want anything to eat?"** "No thanks"

They talked for another hour about this and that. They where talking about weapons when the doorbell rang. **"That must be Bulma"** She got up and went to the door and Draco and Shawn fused with her when she answered it Bulma was standing there. **"Bulma!" **she said giving her a hug. "Nice to see you to Kag's" she said returning the hug. "You ready?" **"Yeah but I want you to meet someone"** She dragged her inside before she could answer. **"Sesshoumaru this is my cousin Bulma. Bulma this is my brother Sesshoumaru"**

"Hello" "Hey" they said shaking hands. "Kagome" "**Yeah"** "How is he you brother? I thought you only had a little brother?" **"Oh I was adopted into his family"** "Oh" "I shall take my leave nice meeting you Bulma see ya shorty I'll be close by if you need me"

"**Don't call me that! You know I hate being called short"** "I know" he said smirking. She punched him lightly on the arm and said "**Bye Fluffy"** giving him a hug. After he growled a warning at her to not call him that he left in his sports car (couldn't think of anything so it can be whatever you want it to be) "Wow he sure has a nice car" **"Wha'd you expect from a rich guy" **"Right, what kinda work does he do?" **"He owns Tashio Corp"**

"He's the owner! OH MY GOD!!" "**Haha yup now could you give me a hand"** "Sure" After they got all the stuff in the car and locked up the house they got in the car and drove off.

"**So anything new happening in your life?"** "No not real except I got a arrogant, pig headed, cold hearted basterd living with me" **"Seems I've missed a lot care to explain"** "Well… (She told her what happened in the past years like Freeze, going to Namek the saiyans and all that other good stuff) and that's what's been going on my life and that's why Vegeta lives with me" **"Sure have been through a lot"** "Yeah" **'Vegeta sounds a lot like Sesshy when I first meet him. I warmed up Sesshy maybe I can help this guy'**

"Kag's" **"Uh?"** "I asked you what's been going on in you life" **"Oh…umm hey Bulma"** "Yeah" she said looking at her. "**Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to ell you?"** "Yeah I promise" **"Ok on my 15 birthday…**(yeah yeah we know the story. She told her EVERYTHING that happened to her up till now) **and that's what I've been doing these past few years"**

"Wow…I never would of guessed" Right when she said that she parked her car in front of her house. "You're a saiyan just like Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan that's so cool" **"Hehe I'm glad I'm not the only saiyan though**" (she told he about her training with Sesshy and Broly) "Element miko saiyan to be correct Kags"

Kagome smiled at her then said **"Well I want to meet this Vegeta guy you told me about and get ready for the party so I can see everyone again" **"The last time you saw them is when you where 11 and everyone else 18 haha the only one that acts like a child still is Goku oh and you'll love Gohan he's so sweet and cute.

"**Can't wait lets go unpack so we can hurry up and leave"** "Right" They got out of the car and where carrying Kagome's bags to her room. They got to her room that was across the hall and 3 doors down from Vegeta's room. When Kagome opened her door she was greeted with a huge black room. The ceiling looked like the sky at night with stars and everything. (Its an invention Bulma made and there's a switch on the wall where you can change it to sunny, night, rainy, cloudy, and thunderstorm) She had a queen sized bed it was red, black, and silver the top cover was black with a silver dragon with red eyes light purple wings and claws design on it and about 10 fluffy pillows.

She had a flat screen TV, DVD player, VHS player, radio, stack of DVDs and VHS's, black fluffy bean bag, a cherry wood desk. A flat screen computer that was on cherry wood computer desk. Walk in closet with black, silver, red, blood red, purple, light blue, sapphire, and a lot of other colors of blue, green, red purple, silver etc clothes. A silver bathroom with a hot tub, a walk-in shower that could fit 3 people and 3 shower heads 2 on the sides and 1 in the front. A toilet a sink and a small cabinet hanging on the wall that she could but make-up lotion and other bath and beauty products in there.

"**Wow Bulma did you design this?" **"Yeah I called your mom and asked what your favorite colors and other stuff you like before she…" "**Thanks I love it" **"Your welcome it's your room so when every your over here just come up to this room." **"Ok"** "Well I gotta cook for the jackass before we leave when your done un-packing and getting ready do you think you could cook so I could get ready**?" "Sure I love to cook anyway"** "Great" and she walked out of her room and down stairs to the kitchen.

Kagome was almost done when she felt someone's aura heading her way. After a minute she looked up from her unpacking and saw the hottest guy she every saw standing in her door way. He stood about 5'6 to 5'7,(yeah I know he's shorter than that but I wanted him to be taller) black spiky hair that defied the laws of gravity, black eyes that looked like they where staring into your soul, black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

She could see he was well built and probably just got done with some kinda training by the sweat that was on his face and body. He was staring err…glaring at her with cold emotionless eyes. "Who are you onna?" Kagome glared back with cold emotionless eyes as well and said in a emotionless voice **"I'm Kagome Bulma's younger cousin I'll be staying here for a month"**

"**You must be Vegeta"** "So what if I am" **"Hn well if you don't mind I still have some unpacking to do and get ready for Master Roshi's party I take it you won't be going"** "I wouldn't be caught dead at that party with those fools." **"I see well would you mind leaving I have to get ready."** "Hn" and he left her room and went to his to take a shower.

'**You think you guys can help me unpack?' **'Sure' Draco and Shawn said. They un-fused with her and helped her put the rest of her clothes away. Once they got that done Kagome took out her black bikini with the silver skulls on them and changed into it then she put on her black short shorts with 3 chains on the left side of it and a blood red tang top. When she was done changing she opened her door and saw Bulma standing there getting ready to knock. "Hey Kag's I see your done" **"Yeah need any help with the cooking still?"**

"Yeah I'm going to go get ready ok" **"Ok"** "Ok I'll be ready in about… hey are those two Draco and Shawn the sprit pets you told me about?" **"Yup this is them guys say hello to my cousin Bulma"** 'Hey' 'What's up' "Hey, nothing much. That's so cool that they can talk to you telepathically. **"I Know"** "Well I'm gong to go get ready nice meeting you Draco, Shawn" She said petting both of them. 'You to' they both said.

_**KAGOME'S POV**_

"**Come on guys lets go cook for Prince Veg Head" **'Haha nice nickname I'm suuure he'll just love it' said Shawn 'Oh yeah he'll defiantly love it….pfffffft hahaha I can't wait to see the look on his face when you call him that' Draco said. 'Lets go cook for him' I smiled and walked out the door and them fusing with me. When I got into the kitchen I saw the table stacked with food.

"**Daaaang how much does this guy eat? Do the saiyans from planet Vegeta have a lower metabolism then the element miko saiyans?" **'Guess so' **"I'll ask Bulma" 'Bulma' **

Bulma was in the shower when she heard her name and she jumped a few feet into the air and land with a loud BANG that could be heard through the whole house. When she was rubbing her sore butt she heard laughter in her head.

'**Hahahaha don't fall now hahahahaha'** 'Kagome?... DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH AND NOW THANKS TO YOU MY ASS HURTS!' **'Hahaha I'm hahahahaha sorry I won't hahahaha do haha it again hahaha' **'You better not!' **'Hehe ok I'm done.' **'YOU SAID MY NAME JUST TO SCARE ME! KAGO…'

'**Calm down I just wanted to ask you something and scaring u was a bonus'** 'Ok what is it' she said while standing back up and went back to washing her body. **'Does Vegeta eat all this food that's on the table?'** 'Yeah saiyans eat a lot more than humans do they could eat a meal fit for a king and I bet they would still be hunger…wait you're a saiyan why are you asking me this?'

'**Oh just wanted to know because the sister planet to Vegeta doesn't eat that much food. We only eat as much as humans do. I didn't know that the planet Vegeta was different.'** 'Oh I see well I'm going to go back and get ready so could you please leave' **'Sure'** and with that she left her mind.

"**Hehe that was funny I wish I could have seen her face"** 'Yeah and took a picture and use it for blackmail' 'Ok enough of that you might want to get cooking before the royal jackass comes down here and doesn't see all of his dinner'** "Oh yeah"**

I used my demon speed to hurry up and cook the rest it took me half an hour to get it all done. I was singing to myself when I felt someone's aura heading my way.** 'Must be Vegeta's well better put the rest of his food on the table and check on Bulma to see if she's ready.'**

I went to get the last 2 plates and when I walked into the kitchen Vegeta just sat down. **"Hello Vegeta" **"Hn"** "Oook so are u sure u don't want to go to the party?"** "Hn I'm sure. I don't wanna waste my time and hang around a bunch of buffoons. **'Buffoons! I am not a buffoon! God I don't even know him and he is already getting on my nerves' **

'Hey Kagome' 'Yes' 'Can we come out and try to scare him pllleeeaassse' **'Alright but try to scare him so he'll jump out of his seat' **'Got it' "WENCH I told you to leave me in peace" **"My name is not wench, bitch, onna, whore, slut or any other name you can think of its KAGOME KA-GO-ME got it!"**

"I'll call you what ever I want..." he never got to finish because Draco and Shawn and just came out and jumped on him while growling for calling their mistress wench. **'Good job you at least made him jump a little. **'Thanks' they both said.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"** 'Alright guys you can get off him'** I was about to walk out the door when I heard him yell ouch I turned my head I say he was about to us a ki blast on MY friends because they bit him put before he could I use my demon speed and tackled him to the floor.

_**VEGETA'S POV**_

Right when I was about to blast the annoying pests I was tackled to the ground when I looked up I was shocked to see it was the wench. "Get off me!" **"If you ever try to hurt my friends again I'll kill you"** 'how dare this onna threatening me! I'm…wait her eyes there red I didn't notice till now…are the getting darker?…they are what's happen to this girl?'

Grrrrrrr….'is she growling? Grrrrrr 'she is what the hell is wrong with her? "Women why are you growling and how are your eyes turning darker?" 'Kagome calm down where fine' 'Yeah that attack couldn't have killed us any way but you need to calm down your losing control'

With those words she calmed down and got off of him picked up Draco and Shawn and left with her demon speed so he couldn't question any further. "Damn where'd she go? I can't even feel her energy…she must know how to hide it. hmm maybe I'll go to that party after all. The girl as guts maybe it won't be so bad having her here after all."

_**END VEGETA'S POV**_

After he said that he sat down and hurried up so he could get ready for the party. Kagome had finally calmed down with the help of Draco and Shawn and was now in the plane with Bulma flying to Master Roshi's island.

* * *

**DDF- ok I'm done with this chapter. I'm going to bed becuz I haven't slept in 2 days and I'm really tired so tell me what you thought of this chapter. Ja Ne!**

**DragonDarknessFlame**


	3. Chapter 3

**DDF- I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I have no excuse what so ever. I will try to update as much as I possible can. Once again I'm sooooo soooo sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!**

"**Kagome talking"**

"sss" others talking

'sss' telepathically

* * *

"So Kagome are you excited to see the others?" **"Hell yeah! I can't wait to get there." **"So Kag's what do you think of Vegeta?"** "Like you said before he's an arrogant, pig headed, cold hearted basterd. But I'm used to people like that."** "From what you told me InuYahsa, Sesshoumaru, The Band of Seven and a lot more are a lot like that."

"**Yeah they are but Sesshoumaru changed after the past 500 years he's a lot nicer now then he was then."** "He seems a lot nicer then Vegeta when you introduced us" **"Mmhmm" **

After flying for 45 minutes and talking about random stuff they could see Master Roshi's island.

"Were almost there now when you see Piccolo don't freak out or anything about his skin color" **"Bulma I've been fighting demons for a few years now I'm not going to be freaked out because of someone's skin color." **"Right…forgot bout that." (a/n: Remember the DBZ gang and Piccolo weren't friends when the were teenagers so Kagome wouldn't have meet Piccolo cuz she was 11 and Goku and Chi-Chi didn't have Gohan at the time so that would mean that Piccolo still hated Goku)

When the plane landed Bulma and Kagome got out and Bulma made the plane go back into the capsule. Right when they were about to start walking Bulma started talking. "Ok I want to make this a surprise so when u fallow me stay hidden until I put both hands behind my back and lace them together. **"Ok"**

When the walked forward Kagome stayed hidden while Bulma started to greet everyone. "Alright you guys I have a surprise for you." "Oh boy I love surprises" said Goku. Bulma put her hands behind her back and laced them together. Kagome saw the hand sign and walked out of her hiding spot.'

"**Hey"** "Ka…Kagome? Is that you?" Goku asked. **"Yes** **Goku it's me long time no see." **"KAGOME!" Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi, screamed and they all ran up to her and greeted her and saying how much they missed her.

Roshi was about to touch her butt but Kagome already saw this and smacked him across the face which left a nice read hand print. Goku dragged Kagome away from the falling form of Master Roshi and up to his son Gohan.

"Kagome this is my son Gohan. Gohan this is Kagome a really good friend of mine." **"Nice to meet you Gohan."** Kagome said sticking out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you too." He said smiling at her and shaking her hand.

Goku then turned to Piccolo who was stand close by Gohan said "Kagome this is Piccolo, Piccolo Kagome." **"Hello" **She said smiling at him. "Hn hi"

Kagome smiled brightly and asked **"So who wants to go swimming?" **She heard a lot of "I do" and "Me" Kagome took off her clothes and put them in the house and joined the others who were swimming. After about a half an hour of swimming Yamcha and Chi-Chi got out and started the cook out. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen while Yamcha was next to the kitchen window cooking on the grill and Chi-Chi handing him hamburger meat, steaks, hotdogs etc.

Chi-Chi was in the kitchen making all sorts of food while talking to Yamcha and watching the others and laughing if something funny happened.

It was about and hour and a half later when all the food was done that everyone got out of the water wrapped them selves in a beach towel and sat down on the bamboo style tables and started eating.

"**Oh man I'm so full. You're a great cook Chi-Chi."** "Thank you Kagome" "So Kagome what have you been up to all these years?" asked Goku. **"Well I've been training with a really good friend of mine and hanging out with friends and school."**

**KAGOMES POV**

'**I really hate lying to them but I don't want them all to know my secret.'** "Training with whom? And what kind?" Krillin asks me. **"My Good friend Sesshoumaru and Hand-to-hand combat, swords, daggers etc." **"You can really fight with a sword?" Gohan asks me. **"Suuure can I'll show you sometime…that is if it's all right with you parents."**

'**Well I can pretty much guess that Chi-Chi doesn't like that idea.'** 'What was your first clue.' **'Oh shut up Draco'** 'Naw I don't think I will I like bugging you' **'Grreeaat' **

We've been chatting for the past hour talking about the good old times when I sensed Vegeta's aura. Nobody else seem to notice that Vegeta was here and hiding in the shadow of the palm tree.

'**Can't they sense his aura?' **'I doubt it Kag's or else they would have said something.' **'I thought Vegeta said he wasn't coming. So why is he here now?'** 'Don't know why don't you ask him.' **'Ok'**

"**Hello Vegeta nice to see you changed your mind."** "Umm Kagome Vegeta's not here" Tien says to me. **"Yes he is. He's hiding in the shadow of the palm tree if you must know"** When Goku was about to say something I saw Bulma get up walk up to the palm tree and heard her gasp.

**END KAGOME'S POV**

"Vegeta!? What are you doing here? After Bulma stepped back Vegeta stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "If you must know I'm here because your cousin has sparked my interest.

"**Really how so?"** Kagome says in a calm voice. Vegeta doesn't say anything just smirks at her. Kagome looks at his eyes which say _"that little incident in the kitchen"_ Before Kagome could say anything Goku spoke up.

"Why don't you join us Vegeta." "Hn no I am only here for one reason at that is to challenge this girl for a match." He said pointing at Kagome. Kagome was going to accept when Bulma started talking.

"Kagome has come here for fun and some well deserved relaxing not fight!" **"It's alright Bulma I wouldn't mind a spare with Vegeta." **"But…" **"Don't worry Bulma I'll be fine." "Trust me"** she added with a knowing look at Bulma. "All right."

"**Gre..."** "Kagome I don't think you should Vegeta is strong I don't know if you'll…" **"Goku don't worry about me I'll be fine."** The look of worry on Goku's face didn't go away so Kagome added to make him more happy. **"If it looks like he's going to kill me then stop the fight."**

Goku nodded and fallowed Vegeta who was now walking to the other side of the island. When the others backed up so they could fight Kagome and Vegeta got into a fighting stance and stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move.

When it was apparent that Kagome wasn't going to make the first move Vegeta did and charged at her.

When it looked like Kagome wasn't going to move out of the way when Vegeta's fist was so close to her face she shocked them all by grabbing it and punching him hard in the stomach.

Vegeta flew back, and it looked like he was about to land on his back, he did a flip and landed on his feet. Kagome was in front of him and was getting ready to kick him but he grabbed her front and slammed her into the ground.

The others gasp at stared at Kagome with worry. Kagome jumped back up like nothing happened and blocked Vegeta's fist just in time. The 'friendly spare' went on for another half an hour and when it seem like it wouldn't end Vegeta caught Kagome off guard and knocked her out. Kagome was about to hit the ground but Goku jumped up and ran over and caught her.

**VEGETA'S POV**

'She was holding back. But so was I. I wonder how strong she really is. By the way she fought she's really skilled and I could feel the power she was holding back.' "VEEEGGGEETTA!" "What onna!" "WHAT did YOU do to HER!?!? "I knocked her out" The annoying onna was about to started yelling again when Kakorrott (is that how you spell it?) started talking.

"She's fine Bulma aside from a few cuts and bruises shes fine." While they where all talking and looking over the girl Kagome I took this time to leave and head back to Capsule Corp.

I got to my bedroom shut the door and walked into my bathroom. I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Once I was done I dried off and walked into my room and put on my black boxers then my black sweat pants and a plan white t-shirt.

I walked over to my bed and lied down and closed my eyes.

**END VEGETA'S POV**

When Gohan looked around for Vegeta he saw that he left. "Bulma you should take Kagome back home since Vegeta knocked her out." "Your right Gohan. Goku can you put her into the plane for me?"

"Sure" Bulma threw the capsule and it turned into a plane and Goku picked up Kagome and put her into the seat and buckled her up and shut the door. "Thanks" "Your welcome"

"Well I'll see you all later stop by anytime I'm sure Kagome would love to hang out with you all." "Will do" Yamcha said will kissing Bulma on the check then flying off towards home.

Everybody else said good bye and the only ones there were Bulma, Kagome, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Master Roshi but he went into the house to probably watch some porno video.

"Bulma can we come over tomorrow?" asked Gohan "Of course Kagome would love to spend more time with you. Well its getting late I'd better head home I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Bulma!" Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan said. Goku picked up Chi-Chi and then he and Gohan flew home.

Bulma got in the plane and took off to Capsule Corp, while looking at Kagome to make she was alright every once in a while. It was 45 minutes later when the plane landed outside of CC.

"Uhhh how am I going to get Kagome inside? I can't carry her I'm not that strong." At that moment Shawn un-fused with Kagome and transformed into his larger form which Bulma yelped and jumped back. 'Help me put Kagome on my back and then get on and I'll fly us up to her window and you can open it and will put her into her bed.'

'Alright' Bulma dragged Kagome, with difficulty, out of the plan and with the help of Shawn put her on his back and very cautiously climbed on to.

When Shawn was sure that Kagome and Bulma were on safely he flew up and stopped in front of Kagome's window and Bulma opened it and Shawn flew in. Bulma got off and walked over to the bed and unfolded the sheets. Shawn walked over to the bed and helped Bulma get Kagome off his back and laid Kagome on the bed.

When Kagome was on the bed Bulma took off her shoes and socks and pulled the covers over her and told Shawn and Draco, who just un-fused with Kagome, good night.

Draco and Shawn were curled up next to Kagome fast asleep when she started to wake up. Draco and Shawn woke up when Kagome started to stir and waited till she opened her eyes before they said anything.

When Kagome opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was she wasn't on Master Roshi's island anymore. She looked around the room and realized it was the room Bulma gave to her at CC.

**"Man what happened?"** 'Vegeta caught you off guard and knocked you out and then Bulma took you home.' Said Shawn. 'And Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan are coming over tomorrow' Draco said.

**"Oh…What time is it?"** Kagome got up and looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning. Kagome wasn't really tired so she decided to take a shower and then go outside and practice her fighting skills.

When Kagome came out she had a towel wrapped around her and smelled like cherry blossoms, and a thunderstorm. She walked to her closet and grabbed red fighting style pants and a black tang top. She then went to her underwear drawer and took out black short type underwear and then opened the drawer below it took out a black bra and then last one below that her sock drawer and took out some black short cut socks.

When she was done getting dressed Draco and Shawn fused back with her and she walked out her door just in time to slam into a hard chest. When she looked up to see who she walked into she saw Vegeta's face.

----------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had just woke up and looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning. He got up and walked into the shower, when he was done he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He went to his drawer and took out his dark blue boxers and then opened his sock drawer that was below his boxer drawer and took out a pair of socks and put them on. He then walked to his closet and put on his blue outfit (The one in the t.v show but without the white armor) and put on his white boots and walked out the door.

He had closed his eyes for just a second and then he felt a tiny body slam into his chest. When he looked down he saw that it was Kagome.

They stared at each others eyes for about 5 minutes until Kagome looked away and said **"Sorry" **Vegeta wasn't listening he was to busy looking her up and down.

"**Umm Vegeta?" **"Hn" **'Ooook then' "Where you going?** "Training" **"Oh…you hungry I could make you some breakfast."** Vegeta shook his head yes and walked behind Kagome into the kitchen.

It took half an hour before everything was done and when Kagome set it on the table Vegeta started eating. **'He could say thank you, but he is "The Prince of all Saiyans" so of course he isn't going to say anything.'**

"**How is it?"** "Its better than the blue haired onna's cooking" Kagome nodded her thanks and ate her breakfast cleaned her plate and walked out of the kitchen with a out saying anything more.

* * *

**DDF- Ok I have to stop it right here becuz I got a problem I have to deal with right now and I reeeeaaalllly don't want to get in trouble so I'm going deal with it. I'll update next weekend I PROMISE! But if I don't that means I'm in trouble. I'm sorry it's not as long. I was going to make it longer BUT a certain problem came up when I was typing the part when kags and veggie bumped into each other so I decided to make it short so I can fix it (Hopefully)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Don't own them

"**Kagome Talking"**

"sss" others talking

'sss' telepathically

* * *

When Kagome got outside she started doing her stretches before practicing. When she was bending her back Vegeta walk out and stopped to watch her. When Kagome stood up straight she saw Vegeta staring at her. 

"**Is there something you wanted Vegeta?"** Vegeta didn't say anything at first but when he did he surprised Kagome.

"You're a great fighter Kagome." And with that said he walked away with a smirk on his face for surprising her.

'He just gave a compliment' Draco stated in shock as well. 'I didn't think it was possible for him to give a compliment.'Shawn said. After she got over her shock she ran after Vegeta.

"**Hey Vegeta! Wait."** Vegeta turned around and waited for her to catch up to him then said "What is it?" **"Do you think I could train with you?"** "I'm training in the GR you wouldn't be able to stand it. **"Are you saying that I'm so weak I won't be able to handle it!"**

"I'm not saying you're weak." **"Sure sounds like it"** "What I'm saying is I'm training at a high level that you are not use to that it would crush you cause you would not be use to it in order for you to be at the same gravity level I'm at you would need to start from the beginning at work your way up."

"**Oh" 'I feel like an idiot' "Sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." **"It's fine." **"Umm… would it be alright if I trained with you in the GR but put it on a level I could handle?"**

Vegeta didn't really want to put the level so low since he already got use to it but on the other hand he could train with Kagome. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was starting to like the girl and wanted to spend more time with her.

"Fine" **"Oh thank you so much Vegeta!" **Kagome said then giving him a huge hug and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the GR.

If Kagome would have looked at Vegeta she would have saw that he had a tint of pink on his checks for when she hugged him. When they got their Vegeta walked in with Kagome behind him and put it on 5 time's earth's gravity. Before he turned it on he turned around to face Kagome and said "Well start you off with putting the gravity on 5 time's earth's gravity then work your way up."

"**Ok"** When he turned it on Kagome fell to the ground Inuyasha style! (You know when Kagome says sit and Inuyasha falls to the ground and he's always in the same position that's how Kagome looks)

Kagome picked herself up with difficulty and when she was standing up she said **"What level are you on?"** "412 time's earth's gravity."

Her jaw dropped **"Whoa buddy" **was all she could say. Vegeta smirked at her and told her to start off by first walking around throwing punches and kicks at nothing. She did as she was told and when she got use to it she asked if the could have a little spar and he agreed to it.

It was around noon when the stopped and walked out of the gravity chamber. Vegeta was impressed with Kagome's progress she was already up to 35 times earth's gravity and in just a few hours too.

"**Lets get something to eat before Goku eats it all" **"What are you talking about I don't sense Kakorrott's energy" **"He's hiding it besides I'm sensing his aura not energy."** "You can sense people's auras." **"Yes. Don't you know how?"**

"No" **"I could teach you if you like but it isn't easy." **"I would like that Kag's." Kagome smiled at him and said **"Welcome"**

They walked into the kitchen to see Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Bulma at the table eating lunch.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Bulma looked up to see who walked in and where shocked to see Vegeta with Kagome. After they got over their shock they greeted them.

"Where have you been all day Kagome?" **"I've been in the GR with Vegeta"** "You were with HIM!" Bulma said pointing to Vegeta. **"Yes"**

Bulma didn't say anything just sat there with her mouth wide open. **"You'll catch flies that way"** Bulma closed her mouth and watched Vegeta sit down and Kagome make him and herself lunch.

Chi-Chi and Gohan where as shocked as Bulma that Vegeta would train with someone but didn't say anything just kept eating. Goku got over his shock faster then the others and smiled. 'If anyone can help Vegeta Kagome can.'

"How far did you get up to Gome?" asked Goku. **"I got up to 35 time's earth's gravity. If it weren't for Vegeta helping me out I would probably still be at 10 time's earth's gravity."**

"That's great!" Kagome smiled at him and put Vegeta's lunch in front of him then grabbed her plate and sat down next to him. "Hey Kagome" **"Yes Gohan" **"I was wondering" **"Yes" **"Who taught you how do fly and fight?"

Everyone, except Bulma, looked at Kagome and waited for her answer. **"Uhh…my sensei taught me how do fly and my older brother Sesshoumaru and a few of my friends taught me how do fight."**

"What was you sensei's name that taught you how do fly?" Chi-Chi asked. **"He didn't tell me his name I just called him sensei or sir." 'It's not a totally lie. I did call him sensei and sir but I can't tell them what his name is just yet. I'm pretty sure Vegeta would know who he his and would start asking me question and I'm not ready to tell them yet."**

When they were done eating Kagome told Vegeta she was going to hang out with Goku and the others and asked him if he wanted to come but he said no and went of to train in the GR.

Kagome, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Gohan were seating around talking telling Gohan stories about the good old days. It was around 3:00 when Bulma mention that the fair was here and they should go and have some fun.

"**That sounds like a great idea let me take a quick shower then we can go."** "Ok" they all said.

Kagome dashed up the stairs ran into her room and took a 5 minute shower. When she stepped out she towel dried her hair and left it down. She walked to her drawer and put on a black bra, underwear, and short cut socks. She then walked to her closet grabbed her jean short shorts. Then put on a black tank top that had a blue flames going up on the sides and grabbed her black etnie shoes put them on and walked back into the kitchen.

"**I'm ready let's go."** They got into Bulma's car and drove off to the fair and got there 15 minutes later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 8:00 when Vegeta came out of the GR and walked into the house to find that it was really quite. Vegeta searched for Kagome's Ki but could sense it anywhere in the house. 'She's probably hiding it.'

He looked around the house for any sign of Kagome but couldn't find her. He was about to go outside and see if he could find her when he heard the front door open then he heard Bulma's voice and listened in to what she was saying.

"That was so much fun I had a blast" **"Me to. The best part was your face though Chi-Chi when that ride took of so fast. O-man I wished I had a camera on me at the time."**

"Oh yeah that was sooooooo funny I forgot to laugh" Chi-Chi said with sarcasm. "Oh come on mom lighten up." "Humph" **"Hehe so are you guys staying for dinner?"** "You bet" Goku said.

"**Alrighty then I'll get started on it."** Chi-Chi and Bulma fallowed Kagome into the kitchen to help her cook and after the disappeared into the kitchen Vegeta let himself be known.

"Oh hey Vegeta. You should have come with us to the fair it was a lot of fun." Goku said. "Hn." Was all Vegeta said.

An hour later and the girls finished cooking and put the food on the table and called for the boys to come and eat. They were all chatting away, except for Vegeta he was just listening, telling Gohan another story when Kagome cell phone rang.

"**Hello."**

(Hello shorty.)

"**Would you stop calling me that."**

(Nope, I am never giving up that nickname.)

"**Fine then I'm not giving up Fluffy."**

(Great.) Sesshoumaru said with innocence in his voice.

"**Wha'd you want Fluffy"**

(Just checking up on you and to make sure your practicing.)

"**Yeah Yeah I'm not slacking in my fighting actually Vegeta has helped me improve my skills"**

(Who's Vegeta?) Sesshoumaru said protectively.

"**My new friend no need to go into over protective big brother mode"**

Vegeta was listening into her conversation but had his head down slightly to make it look like he wasn't but when she said his name he looked up. He could hear the guy on the other end of the phone say "Who's Vegeta?" He looked at Kagome with shock on his face when she said "My new friend"

'She considers me as her friend.' Kagome looked at Vegeta and saw the shock on his face and looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

They talked for anther 5 minutes then she said goodbye and hung up and finished her dinner. Vegeta was still in shock, though it didn't show on his face anymore, he didn't realize he finished eating until he looked down at his empty plate.

"Well I'm tired I'm going to go to bed. Chi-Chi would you guys like to stay the night?" asked Bulma. "Yes that would be nice." Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Bulma got up from their seats and started walking when Chi-Chi turned around and said "Goku are you coming?"

"I'm not that tired I'll be up later" "Ok" So the 3 of them went up stairs to get ready for bed while Kagome did the dishes. When she was done she turned to Goku and Vegeta and asked **"Wanna watch a movie?" **

"Sure" "Hn" The got up and went into the living room when they got in there Goku laid down on the couch while Vegeta sat on the lazy boy seat. Kagome crouched down and started looking threw the rack for a good movie to watch.

When Kagome found what she liked she put it in the DVD player and pressed play. "What are we watching?" Goku asked. **"X-men"**

Kagome had 2 choices sit on the floor or sit with Vegeta on the lazy boy seat. She really didn't want to sit on the floor so she sat down next to Vegeta and he stiffened. **"I'm not going to molest you or anything so relax."**

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow and slowly started to relax. Half way through the movie Goku feel asleep and was snoring lightly and Kagome just moved so she was on Vegeta's lap and leaning on his chest.

Vegeta stiffened again but didn't say anything as to why she moved on his lap and relaxed 5 minutes later. When Vegeta saw she was half awake he wrapped his arms around her waist.

By the time the movie was over Vegeta and Kagome had fallen asleep and Vegeta had his face buried in Kagome's hair with a small smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now if they were awake they would have noticed that the room started to glow green and then the next thing you know POOF! Goku, Vegeta, and Kagome were gone.

In Kagome and Vegeta's room it started glowing green as well and POOF! Some of Vegeta's clothes were gone and some of Kagome's clothes were gone along with her bag full of all her weapons and the same thing happened at Goku's house.

* * *

**DDF- See I told ya I would get my next chapter up on the weekend. No I got to go cuz I got school tomorrow.**


End file.
